


Keep talking to me

by Hercules_mulligay_2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voice Kink, alex is a teasing hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hercules_mulligay_2/pseuds/Hercules_mulligay_2
Summary: Read the tags, you know the deal *wink wink*





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut for Hamilton in a long time. Leave comments and request if you have any! Thank you!

"Darling I promise that it's not a fancy place, only semi formal." Aaron was buttoning his black button up, turning to look at his boyfriend who just gotten out of the shower. "You said that about the lounge you took me last week, and I felt so awkward in my jeans next to a man and his wife who were wearing the fancy living catalog's front page. I don't know if I want to take any chances." Alex stripped from the towel and grabbed his pair of underwear from off the sink. Aaron laughed softly, moving to the closet to find his white bow tie. "Baby take my word, it's not fancy." Alex steps out the bathroom fully dressed to find his boyfriend dressed down i what he would classify as work attire'. His white jeans and black belt fit his lower shape perfectly, not to mention that his short sleeved button up showed his upper figure in the best way possible. He was still slack jawed when Aaron turned around, causing the latter to chuckle. He walked forward to his lover, buttoning the second to last top button. "This is the longest I have seen you quiet." he grins and moves to the mirror to put on his tie. Alex's brain finally caught up to his mouth. "You look amazing Aaron."A light red tint plastered itself on the tips of Aaron's ears. After they both pulled they're shoes on and Aaron making sure Alex brought his jacket, fearing that he would get sick again(He loved Alex but he was such an asshole when he was sick), they ventured they're way out of the apartment and to the car.

"You lied, you said this wasn't a fancy place babe." Alex murmured as they took they're seats, the waiter sitting them in a booth near the front where they could see the city lights out of the window. Aaron shook his head, picking up the menu and flipping to the drinks. "Its not fancy, its casual. Come on baby, I promise that the food here is amazing you will love." He flashed his most sincere smile, white dazzling teeth had Alex mesmerized. He sighs and smiles back, picking up his menu. "Okay, I will take your word or it." he looks down at the drinks and food, occasionally looking up at his boyfriend. The reflection of the low gentle light against him was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Eventually the waiter came back, and Aaron told both his drink and food order. That's when he was blindsided, would have fallen out his chair if they weren't in a booth. Alex was ordering his food, which wouldn't have been as exciting, but it was because he was ordering in french. Not even in horribly spoken french, he spoke as if he had been speaking it for years. Aaron found himself between a rock in a hard place, not knowing if he really wanted to stay for dinner or drag his lover home and fuck him into the sheets. As soon as the waiter left, Aaron questioned him. "Since when, do you speak french?" forcing himself to keep a calm even voice. "I have known it since I was a kid. Mom's was french and made sure me and my brother knew it fluently." He went on to explain that even though he didn't speak it often, he didn't forget it either. Aaron only half listened, thinking of other ways to get him to speak french. "So, how much, um, french do you know exactly?" The waiter stopped by for a quick moment, sitting down the drinks and reminding them the food wouldn't be long. Alex nodded and spoke the language to the waiter again, the man nodded answering in the similar form. Aaron wasn't sure if he should have felt lost or turned on by the silky tone of his lover but he didn't  dwell on it long. "Aaron? Are you okay?" He looked back up from his lover. "Oh yes, perfect." Alex smiled and noticed how his lover fidgeted and blushed. "Are you sure, Vous semblez un peu hors de lui mon amour ~" He proceeded to rub his foot against his lovers ankle and his calf, meeting his eyes with a grin and a lip bite. Aaron suppressed a shiver and sipped his champagne, trying to not let his blush show in his ears and failing miserably. "Alexander, this-" He was cut off by the waiter showing up with they're food. "Merci Lafayette!" the waiter nodded and winks at the couple before walking away. "He deserves a tip, don't you agree mon amour?" Aaron's foot shook slightly, arousal shooting from his spine to his toes. "Y-yeah baby, He does." They ate and talked about their days, Alex talking about the case that him and his co-counsel Madison were working on for a lady named Maria who wanted a divorce from her husband. The man had an abusive past, but she was also planing on running away to be with her mistress Eliza. Aaron talked about a customer at the coffee shop he worked at who gave him 2 chocolate roses. "They were delicious, Godiva has always been my favorite though." Alex sat from his side of the booth and sat next to his lover. "You know, J'aimerais que vous ayez apporté le chocolat à la maison. J'aurais aimé le lécher de votre corps." he sat closer so that he could whisper in his ear, his boyfriends sharp gasp letting him know the words had the desired effect. Even if he didn't fully understand what he was saying, Aaron new it had to be dirty by the silky way he let it slip off his tongue. "A-Alex, what game are you playing." he whimpered slightly when he felt the others hand move up his thigh and over his hardness. "Il n'ya pas de jeu, mais j'aimerais aller à la maison et jouer avec vous." Alex's hand palming at his lovers crotch slowly. "Take me home Aaron." Now that he understood. Aaron raised a hand to the waiter. "Can we please get some to go boxes please? Thank you." 

As soon as Alex closed the door, he was pushed up against it by his lover. "Heh, if I knew it only took a few words of french to have you like this, I would have been speaking in fren-" his words were cut off when Aaron pushed his mouth to his and began to slowly devour him. Alex whimpered softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and hopped up to wrap his legs around his waist. Aaron led them from the front door to the bedroom, losing his and Alex's shirt and knocking down a few frames along the way. "You are such a tease Alexander, none of what you did in there was fair. " Aaron dropped him onto the bed and immediately began attacking his neck. Alex arched up, panting softly when his lover moved to his collarbone with a rough bite that he knew would still be there in the morning. "Aaron, fuck, Je veux que tu me baises jusqu'à ce que je vois des étoiles!" A wave of heat ran down to his groin when he heard Aaron growl. Aaron stood up quickly and looked around for the lube. "Geez, Alexander I can't remember where you threw the lube last nigh." "I'm sorry, I wanted you in me when you came home from work and I wanted to be prepared for you." the last part made Aaron a bit weak in the knees. He grabs the lube and goes back to his boyfriend, kissing him hard and biting his bottom lip until it was swollen and red. He pulled back reluctantly and it earned him a needy whine from his man below. "Aaron si vous n'êtes pas en moi dans les prochaines minutes, je vais juste vous conduire moi-même!" Aaron lost it. He spread Alex's legs and lubed up 2 finger, plunging one in right away. The half moaned scream that followed was definitely worth the teasing in the cafe. Alex being the impatient man that he is whined after a while. "Fuck Aaron Please! I need you!" Aaron pulled his slick fingers out then began to lube himself up. Flipping they're position, Aaron looked up at Alex with a grin. "Wha- Aaron why'd yo-" he chuckled a bit. "You said you'd ride me baby girl, go for it." the name shook Alex to his core and before he knew it, he was in a steady rhythm bouncing on his lovers cock and moaning his name out like a mantra. "Fuck, Alex, you are doing so good baby girl." Aaron's head was back but his eyes never strayed from his boyfriends moaning, shaking form. "Aaron, Je suis si proche, je suis gonna-!" his sentence went unfinished as his head was thrown back in orgasm, his lover following after with Alex's name on his tongue. Alex collapsed onto his lover's chest sticky, sweaty and spent. Aaron laid him down gently on the bed and pulled the dark blue comforter over them, to tired to do anything else. "Goodnight Alexander." He looked down to see the latter was already sleep, in just a few minutes he joined him in the comfortable silence of their apartment.


End file.
